


Meanwhile in Reykjavik

by Jiiri



Series: Toivosaari [2]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Friendship/Love, Iceland, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Nordic council (SSSS), Reykjavik, The team and Onni are in minor roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiiri/pseuds/Jiiri
Summary: The team arrive in Reykjavik after the Expedition, but can't leave immediately as the Nordic Council has hearings. Furthermore I believe they deserve some recognition!During this time, Emil and Lalli meet the reporter girl and make friends with her. Or is there something more than friendship in the air?This work may or may not grow further chapters. Tags and ratings will be edited if necessary.
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen & Emil Västerström, Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström, Lalli Hotakainen/original character
Series: Toivosaari [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024846
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fandom For Australia





	1. Stupid Reykjavik!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegreyarea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreyarea/gifts).



“A horde of reporters! There’s three of them! We’re famous people!”  
http://www.sssscomic.com/comic2.php?page=21

*-*-*

The expedition apparently was big news in Iceland! Several reporters wanted to talk to everyone. Lalli was swiftly saved by Onni, but Emil got stuck with one of them. Stupid reporters! Emil tried to pretend he didn’t want to be interviewed, but he was describing his adventures with big gestures. Of course, he’d love to complain about everything again! And the reporter girl was pretty. She had nice blonde hair, kind of like Emil’s actually, but longer.

*-*-*

“OK, so, Lalli, can you explain to him they have rooms with bath or with shower? And...”  
But Emil had already figured out the offering of Reykjavik Grand Hotel and yelled _“Badkar! Jag vill ha en jättestor bad!”_ (With bath! I want to take a huge bath!) The wide-eyed clerk provided him with a numbered key and gestured towards the stairs and elevator. Lalli followed Emil, leaving behind a dismayed Onni muttering something about single rooms.

Emil marched to the elevator, opened the door, and stepped in. Lalli followed him and immediately bumped into Emil. _“Miksi pysähdyit?”_ (Why did you stop?) Lalli asked, but then he saw the room was ridiculously tiny. What is the point of this? Is this a decontamination chamber? We are right out of quarantine!

But suddenly the tiny room moved! Upwards! _“Mitä helvettiä!”_ (What the hell!) The door wouldn’t open! Lalli was alarmed.  
However, the room soon stopped, and Emil signaled Lalli towards the door. Lalli started to demonstrate to him that the door was stuck, but then it of course opened. Stupid door! They were in a different room than previously! This one a smaller lobby with many doors. 

_“Blev du rädd av hissen?”_ (Were you scared by the elevator?) Emil seemed to be laughing at him! Stupid hotel. Stupid Reykjavik.

*-*-*

The following day they had to appear for the hearing. The Nordic Council had funded the expedition and now they wanted to know what their money had paid for. They were also extremely keen to know how come one member of the team had been lost, how it was possible that only one member had been lost, and how and why the team had acquired a civilian. A non-immune one, no less!

Lalli hated it. At first, they were in a big room with far too many people. The same reporters they’d seen yesterday, and more, were also there. Onni, too, was sitting at the back with the reporters and other unknown people, but he couldn’t come to Lalli’s aid. At that point questions were asked from the team in general, and mostly Sigrun and Reynir answered them. They seemed to even enjoy it. Stupid Reynir! And Sigrun. But Reynir was definitely more stupid than Sigrun!

After a break to clear the room of spectators, the actual interrogation began. There was a translator Lalli didn’t know or like, and her Finnish sounded funny. And they kept and kept asking questions, and now the questions were directed at one person at the time, and that person was expected to answer. Stupid questions!

How many of the buildings he thought were free of grosslings? Was there healthy game in the woods? How had the troll got to his cousin? What was the condition of roads and especially bridges? Did he consider a similar mission possible in the future? Why was the floor made of wood? Who had declared a wooden-floored space to be safe for the non-immunes? Why wasn’t there anyone guarding them when it happened? 

At first, Lalli struggled to answer, but it was too much. Onni was nowhere to be seen, and there were only foreign people around. They all seemed to be staring at him, questioning, doubting, blaming him. Lalli felt dizzy. He slapped his hands on his ears, closed his eyes, and crawled under the table.

The commotion in the room got even louder, so he held his ears tighter. The foreign people were shouting, but he also heard familiar voices although he of course couldn’t make out the words. Thankfully, after some really impressive yelling, Sigrun appeared to get everyone to quiet down, and it was a little more peaceful. Emil crouched down and put his hand on Lalli’s shoulder. “It’s ok. You can come out. We have stopped for today.” Lalli didn’t understand even the little he would have if he were feeling better, but Emil’s voice helped him calm down. It usually did.

*-*-*

Back at the hotel Emil suggested Lalli take a nap to gather himself. Emil wanted to take a bath, again. He loved bathing! What was the point of washing every day? Stupid idea! Although it did make Emil’s hair smell a lot nicer than during the expedition.

However, just as Emil was undressing and before Lalli had fallen asleep, there was a knock on their door. It was one of the hotel people. “Rakel to see you downstairs, sir” _“Häh?”_ “Rakel Valgeirsdottir is asking to meet you in the lobby, if you please?” _“Häh?”_  
It turned out the hotel person spoke Skandinaviska so Emil managed to work out there was someone to see them. Still, they didn’t know any Rakel. They didn’t know anyone except the expedition people. And Onni, who was sulking. Stupid Onni.

Arriving at the lobby bar they saw the same reporter girl, who had interviewed Emil at the port. And she’d been at the horrible question room too, in the beginning. Not during the worst part though. 

Rakel had ordered three juices and gestured for the boys to sit down with her on the couch next to a small table. Emil sat down, but Lalli picked a stool for himself and positioned it on the other side of the table. There was an open space behind him, but this was Iceland. They apparently didn’t know how to design buildings. Stupid Iceland! The juice was good.

*-*-*

Rakel had heard something had happened during the latter part of the day’s hearing and had come to ask them about it. Lalli didn’t want to tell anything. In the end, Emil explained that Lalli was seasick most of the time during quarantine and therefore he had been too tired to carry on the discussions. It had nothing to do with any of the questions or anything. “Besides, Finns, you know. They have their ways.", he added.

Rakel graciously dropped her questioning when she saw Lalli really didn’t want to talk about it. Then they sat in the bar amicably for a while and chatted. Or Emil and Rakel chatted. Rakel tried her horrible Finnish on Lalli a few times, but he didn’t answer. “He’s ok, don’t worry. If he didn’t want to be here, he’d go” Emil reassured her. 

Rakel suggested they have dinner in a nearby restaurant. The boys had money, but they didn’t know where it would be nice to eat, so they agreed. To Lalli’s relief, the restaurant was a lot smaller than the bar at the Grand Hotel. Stupid hotel with a stupid bar!

When the first dish arrived, it smelled delicious, but it was ridiculously tiny. Bread the size of a coin topped with some roe. Surely nobody would call this a meal. Luckily it was soon followed by roasted lamb. Lalli grabbed a rib and bit into the juicy meat, when Emil kicked him under the table. “Fork!” _“Häh?_ ” “Use the fork! And knife!” Emil was whispering and making frantic but tiny gestures with his fingers. “It’s much easier like this!” “Use. The. Fork.” “Ok ok” Lalli gave in, as Emil was clearly very serious. Stupid forks!

*-*-*

The Swedish boy, Emil, was really nice. He was friendly and talkative, and when you got to know him a little, he turned out to be warm and sincere. The boisterous whiner she had met at the port when they arrived was a front. Or well, maybe not completely, but it was only a part of him. And he had beautiful eyes and really really great hair! When he realized Rakel couldn’t afford to eat lamb at the nice restaurant she had taken them to, he offered to pay. Apparently, they had been paid pretty well! No wonder, it was mind-boggling to think they had travelled through Old Denmark! They were bona fide heroes.

She liked listening to more about the adventure, and Emil liked telling the tales. They had a very nice evening together. Emil’s friend was… strange? Enigmatic? Fascinating? He also had lovely hair, his pale silver complemented Emil’s gold nicely. His delicate features and the way he seemed to move from shadow to shadow got her thinking about the faerie. Emil had said he didn’t understand much Swedish, yet he was clearly listening to their discussion all the time. His serious expression and withdrawn manner made her worried that he hated her, but Emil assured her that this is just the way he always was. “You’d know if he didn’t like you. Take it from me, I have experience.” And indeed, while the Finn didn’t participate much, he didn’t leave.

Rakel enjoyed Emil’s company, and Emil seemed to enjoy hers. The following day they met at the Council house and Emil was clearly glad to see her. Even the Finnish boy (Lulli?) greeted her with a nod. Today reporters weren’t allowed to stay at the hearing for more than fifteen minutes, yet Rakel found herself still near the Council house when it was time for the proceedings to break for lunch. Her new friends went to eat with their teammates, but they had time for a cup of tea after that. “It’s better now” Emil told her. “Lalli is feeling better, I mean he’s recovering from the sea sickness!”

*-*-*

The second day of hearings was still bad. Morning was much the same as yesterday, but now there were the _seiður_ there too. They wanted to talk to Lalli in particular, and later also Onni. At least everybody kept their voice down. But they clearly didn’t believe half of what Lalli explained to them. One of them even got mad at him when he explained the process he and Reynir went through to find the _galdrastafur_ for keeping murderghosts away. Apparently Reynir, who had not been to their precious Academy, could not possibly do such a thing. Lalli told them to ask Reynir, but they wouldn’t leave him be. When Lalli told them how Onni had made Kokko appear and save them, the _seiður_ clearly were faking interest and smiled “politely”. He could tell they didn’t believe, and worse yet, they were probably laughing at him about it. Stupid arrogant _seiður_!

In the afternoon, Sigrun, Mikkel and Reynir were one by one led from the big hall. Two Council people tried to gesture for Lalli and Emil to step into separate rooms too, but Lalli ignored them. When they signed more emphatically, Lalli grabbed the back of Emil’s coat. He would not leave Emil alone with these crazy foreigners! Stupid Council!

After negotiating between themselves and a flurry of words from Emil, the boys were finally taken into the same room and extra chairs were brought in. This room Lalli approved of. It was smallish, with sturdy walls and a thick door that would be easy to bar, and really nice chairs. And what do you know! These chairs were soft! He curled into one and was soon nodding off. The obnoxious translator was still there, but they only asked a couple of questions from him at a time. Mostly the talking was done by Emil anyway. A lot of it seemed to concern fire.

When they were done for the day, Emil announced they’d be going to dinner with that girl Rakel again. Fair enough, she knew the places they didn’t. The food had been great yesterday after the forks confusion, and they had had dessert! Maybe tonight he would have two. Or three. Onni had explained he didn’t need to worry about money for a long time. Emil really seemed to like the girl. Like, a lot.

*-*-*

Evening with the boys was pretty much the same as yesterday. Emil was his nice and friendly self, and Lalli was lurking nearby. A couple of times Rakel thought she saw his eyes glow in the shadow in the corner he had chosen to sit in, but it was probably just a flicker from the fire. The place was illuminated with oil lamps – very quaint! 

She and Emil sat very close, so close that she could feel his warmth through her dress. Emil was a warm person, in character but also physically. Hadn’t he mentioned he liked fire? Fitting. He probably loved the lamps! Or maybe not, he was a cleanser and a warrior, and used to bigger blazes. Rakel found herself wondering just how hot Emil could be… She brushed Emil’s thigh with her hand. Emil stuttered. Lalli’s eyes flickered again.

They resumed their banter, and Emil relaxed. However, Rakel found his eyes on her more often than before. When she glanced at Lalli, she noticed he too was practically staring at her. 

When it was time to go home, or in the boys’ case back to their room (apparently the shared a room! What was that all about?) Rakel and Emil hugged for goodbye. It was nice. And warm. Almost hot.

That night Rakel dreamed of fire and warm bodies. Gold and silver.

*-*-*

The following day was free from hearings. They decided to go sightseeing properly. Rather, Emil and Rakel decided to go sightseeing. Lalli tagged along, like he always did. They went to the weird tall building in the middle of the town. “This used to be a temple of the One God of the Old World people. Imagine, one god to take care of everything! He must have been busy! Maybe he got tired and left, at least I haven’t heard of anyone still worshipping him. Do you have worshippers of the One God in Finland?”, Rakel asked. "Never met one", he answered. The Old World was weird. And probably stupid.

The building looked interesting though, unlike anything Lalli had ever seen either in the Known World or Silent Denmark. It was visible from all over town, and really it was almost too tall to be a building. Too narrow to be a mountain, though. The shape reminded Lalli of cliffs and waterfalls, or maybe it was meant to look like an extremely large tree. Had the One God been the god of trees too? It was hard to believe this was built by humans. Inside was a lobby of some kind with an open doorway to a larger room. Really large room! Surely everybody who lived in Keuruu could fit in that one room. What did the Old World people do with such a space? They were indeed weird.

They climbed up long stairs into a room with windows outside. “We are about halfway up the tower now. It’s a shame there is no lift anymore. Some of my friends have climbed all the way to the top and they say the view is fabulous! You can see far beyond the Seawall, and all the way to Esja over the bay! This was used as a watchtower during the first decades. But it’s not in use anymore and the steps are broken in many places, so it’s too dangerous. Would be a very long climb too.” Rakel explained the situation also to Lalli in her halting Finnish: “Stop here, we see nice. Up, very high, see far far, but bad stairs. Danger, can’t go.” 

Rakel and Emil turned their attention to the town underneath. And, probably, to each other – they were standing in the same narrow window. Stupid tower with stupid view! Lalli was surprised at his anger, seeing the other two peeking out and exclaiming about the view to each other. Surely it was nice for Emil to have a new friend. And Rakel was nice, Lalli liked her too in his own way. But did they have stand quite so close? Stupid... whatever! Lalli couldn’t decide what was stupid. Maybe it was him. In any case, it was very stupid indeed!

*-*-*

The view from the top really was great. The weather was clear although chilly, but the climb had warmed him up. He sat on the windowsill and let the wind ruffle his hair. It was almost as if he was flying! He never had of course, but Onni had told him it was glorious even in the dreamworld. How sweet it would be to be able to fly, in the real world! Leave all stupid Icelanders (and Swedes) behind and just soar over land and sea. 

It would be very useful for scouting too, his practical side noted. He would be quicker and safe from most grosslings. Maybe the Old World people felt it too, this desire to take to the air. There were lots of remains of tall buildings in many Old World ruins. Tuuri had even told him once that the Old Worlders had flying machines. Anyone could go into one and fly! But certainly, that was just a legend. If they had such power, wouldn’t they have been able to escape from the Rash? 

For a while, Lalli just enjoyed the wind in his hair and the sweet quiet of his eyrie high above the bustling city of Reykjavik and its staggering masses of people. And it was even more quiet than that – here in Iceland he couldn’t hear the trolls. It felt weird, but good. Very good. There were far too many people here, but this quiet he could get used to. Don’t be stupid, Lalli! You belong to the forest, in Finland! Tuuri had translated to him Reynir telling they didn’t have much forest in Iceland, and indeed none was visible in the wide view. Stupid Iceland. 

Sighing, Lalli set back down. If he didn’t return soon, Emil would climb after him and fall in the broken stairs. He was always so clumsy. Especially now that he was mooning over that girl! Stupid Emil! A broken ankle would serve him right! Lalli was a bit startled about the dark thought. What is making me angry?

Upon arrival back to the viewing floor, he was greeted by the sight of Emil shamelessly showing off to Rakel. She was nice. And pretty. No wonder Emil had fallen for her. They would make a great couple. Of course Emil would like someone soft and beautiful. Someone who was… a girl.

*-*-*

The Finn emerged from the stairs just as Emil was teasing Rakel by reaching as far out of the window as he could. Rakel was shrieking with mirth and terror that he might fall. As soon as Emil noticed Lalli, he jumped back in. “Oh, hi! Where you been?”  
“I go up. See very far. Is beautiful.” Lalli was speaking Swedish.  
Rakel was startled. “What! It’s dangerous upwards from here! I told you, the stairs are broken!”  
“Bad stairs yes, danger no. I go see far.”  
“Surely you didn’t go all the way to the top? You weren’t even gone very long!”  
“I go up up as I say!”  
“Lalli doesn’t lie, he doesn’t even exaggerate” Emil interjected.

“Well, if the stairs aren’t that bad, I want to climb to the top too!” Rakel exclaimed. Lalli looked doubtful, but when she stormed into the upward stairwell, both boys followed. Soon they came upon the first broken stairs. Lalli jumped nimbly from solid patch to solid patch, but Rakel and Emil had to go on all fours.  
“Is more bad soon” Lalli explained. 

They kept on for a couple of floors, but after that there was a gaping hole in the stairwell, with a dizzying view straight down. If you slipped, you would likely only fall one floor, but landing on rubble on a steep stair didn’t seem appealing. Lalli was on the other side already. He hadn’t even broken a sweat. “Sorry Emil, I can’t keep going. This is too dangerous for me. I’m not an adventurer hero like you guys.”  
“Oh, it’s ok. I understand it’s scary. For you I mean. We can go down.”

Again, Lalli practically danced around the others and gracefully led the way down. He had to help both Rakel and Emil in a couple of tricky places. When Rakel took his hand, she was surprised by how delicate yet strong it was. And while Emil was warm, even hot, Lalli’s touch was cool like night air. He really was… fascinating.

Later during the day, Rakel found herself studying Lalli’s faerie features. Emil was great, but the mystery that was Lalli also appealed to her.

That night Rakel dreamed of cool water in moonlight, waterfalls. and a silvery figure dancing under the stars.

*-*-*

A couple of more days in Reykajvik were spent in further hearings and events. The expedition crew were awarded medals for rescuing Reynir, and High Diplomas of Human Knowledge for all the information they had recovered. Finally, there was a party held in their honor.  
Lalli spent less than half an hour in the ballroom, most of that only because Emil was trying to convince him to stay. Far too many people, and almost all of them foreigners! There were some Finns working with the Council in Reykjavik, but they were all skald types and Lalli found their company even more overbearing since he could understand what they were saying. Emil on the other hand blossomed in the company of such high society. So many people to tell about their heroism! Stupid people in their stupid fancy clothing!

He procured some of the sweet punch (weird juice) and a bottle of fruit wine and wandered into the garden around the Festival Hall. He found a nice tree and stationed himself comfortably into a sturdy fork. After he had spent some time in quiet contemplation with the wine, he noticed someone familiar nearby. It was that girl, Rakel. No Emil in sight. Good, he didn’t want to see them together. Not now. Not when it was so obvious that this was Emil’s world, but could never be his.

Surprisingly, he heard Rakel quietly calling his name. He didn’t really want to answer, so maybe it was the wine that made him slide down the tree. He offered her the bottle, and for a while they just stood there, leaning on the tree, and shared the drink in silence. She was all right. He had no beef with her. He had no beef with anyone. Everything was just as it should be. Emil was in the party and Lalli was outside in a tree. Everybody was happy. Stupid party. Stupid Emil!

Suddenly, when he was passing the bottle to Rakel again, she took his hand and pulled him closer. “Lalli, you… are you a typical Finn? Are all of you so delicate? A nation of faeries, dancing under the stars? Oh, silly me, of course not! Your country is infested. You can’t go out at night at all!” Rakel was babbling in Icelandic, so Lalli didn’t understand anything. Probably no matter, she was clearly very tipsy already. Maybe the weird juice packed more punch than he had thought. Or she just wasn’t used to drinking, even this wine stuff?

Next thing Lalli knew, Rakel was in his arms, tumbling to hug him close and… kissing him? What? Why? How? Her mouth felt soft, too soft? And kind of slobbery. 

“Hey guys! There you… What! NO!!!” Emil burst to the scene, confused and flustered. Lalli pushed Rakel away, but it was too late. Emil had seen them. “Oh no no no! Why!”  
Now he had lost Emil completely, they’d never be friends after this! Lalli hadn’t initiated the betrayal but would never get the chance to explain. What kind of friend was he? The second Emil gets interested in a girl, he’s kissing her! Lalli fell guilt and a consuming darkness welling inside him and fell down on his knees.

“Please, no! I love you!” Emil’s voice was pleading Lalli squeezed his eyes tight and covered his ears. He couldn’t listen to Emil confessing his love to Rakel, it was all too much. But now Emil was kneeling in front of him, stroking his head and speaking. “I love you.” Lalli peered between his eyelids. Emil was a handspan away and speaking directly to his face. Could Emil really mean _him_? Within the darkness, a drop of hope. “Lalli, please. Open up. Listen to me. I love you, please don’t go with Rakel. I can’t live without you.” The drop burst open into a searing light. Emil _was_ talking to him. Emil _wanted_ him!

Emil was crying, and touching Lalli’s hair and face. Lalli reached to him and brushed away the tears. “No cry. I love too.” He leaned into Emil, closer than ever before.

This time the kiss wasn’t soft. Emil’s strong mouth covered his in glorious hunger. Emil’s hair was in his eyes and ears, and it was all just so, so right, and not slobbery at all. Lalli responded in kind, and now Emil’s hot tongue was in his mouth. Lalli grabbed Emil’s head with both hands as if still fearing he might change his mind. Emil’s hands were moving along his spine, stroking, touching, driving him crazy.

Soon they had to come up for air. Resting their foreheads against each other’s, they studied each other in the darkness. The familiar face, Emil himself, so much the same, so different now. Everything was different now. 

“Well well, I feel sheepish now. I totally misread you. Both of you. I guess I wanted to, you being exotic heroes and all. I hope I didn’t cause any trouble between you guys?” Oh yes, Rakel was still there.

Red-faced, Emil stammered “I’m sorry Rakel, if I led you wrong. Can we still be friends?”  
“Of course, don’t worry! I have had fun with you. And I wasn’t looking for a husband anyway. Not with either of you. Lunch tomorrow?”  
“Yeah. Lunch tomorrow. Now we have other… business to attend to. Good night Rakel!”  
“Good night! Spend it well! Or… would you perhaps like me to join you?” she asked in a teasing voice. 

Emil spluttered and turned even more crimson than before. He also seemed to be having a case of shaky legs for some reason, so Lalli took his hand, helping him to stand up. “Thank you, but I think we’ll withdraw for the night now.” Emil managed to say in a squeaky voice, before turning to him “Lalli, do you want to come to our room with me?” Lalli, who treasured Emil’s hand, squeezed it fondly. 

Together they walked to the hotel. Luckily the Grand was only a couple of blocks away. There was hardly time for Emil to slip his hand under Lalli’s shirt. How could his touch be so soft and so firm at the same time, so hot and yet send him shivering all over? Almost too soon they arrived at their room, where the lovely soft bed was waiting for them.


	2. Emil Västerström, chief of Ordnance and Demolition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil's POV on some of the events in Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for the Forum YoinkTober 2020 challenge on prompt "Emil"

I can’t believe I have been awarded High Diploma of Human Knowledge! I mean yeah, we did bring back books and intel, but still. I was just the grunt, all of the knowledge gathering was done by the others. Buuut, since they seem to want to throw a party for us, we might as well enjoy ourselves!

“Come on, stop scratching, you’ll get used to the dress shirt soon. And don’t mrrh me, it’s not my fault formal parties are like this!” I guess I won’t suggest he takes a tie. But my oh my he looks good! I’m a lucky guy to be going to the party with him! Even if we are just friends. Not if! We are just friends and don’t you forget that, Västerstöm!

Time to go to the party now.

***

“Come on Lalli, try to relax and enjoy yourself! Try the tiny foods! Yes they look weird but they taste good!” Wow, he is really uncomfortable, he’s refusing to taste the tiny cakes! There should be some Finns here, maybe being able to talk will make him feel better. Let’s try to...

“Excuse me, what was that? Oh, yes, I am Emil Västerstöm. Yes, I was part of The Expedition! I served as the chief of Ordnance and Demolitions. You know, we needed to access many difficult places, salvaging the books! And ordnance is of course extremely important in Silent World conditions. I’m sure you’ll agree! There was this one house where...”

Oh, Lalli’s gone. I’m sure he went back for treats. I’ll find him soon.

***  
Oops I think I may have had more than two drinks! And I can’t see Lalli anywhere! I have to find him. Maybe he’s outside. I don’t want to lose him here... I don’t want to lose him at all! I’m glad we are back to civilization, but being out there had good moments too...

I hope we can still keep in touch. Maybe Lalli would like to join the cleansers? It would be nice to be able to live in the same town, or at least the same country. I wonder what possibilities there could be in Finland for a chief of ordnance and demolition?

Of course I don’t know how he’d like having me live in the same town. And I don’t know how I’ll feel seeing him with a wife and family... I of course wish he’ll be happy! If having a wife will make him happy, I’m all for it! Coming to think of it, I wonder if there’s something between him and Rakel. I’ve seen how they are, always one staring the other it seems. Somehow I can’t picture Lalli as making initiatives towards girls, but Rakel isn’t shy at all, maybe she can get things started.

Oh! Isn’t that Lalli over there, under the big tree? Yes it is, and fancy that, Rakel is there too! “Hey guys, there you... what!” They are kissing! How can they be kissing! I... I don’t think I can take this “NO!” I don’t want to be just friends! “Oh no no no! Why!”

And now I’ve startled Lalli too, he crouching with his yes closed. I know I shouldn’t but... “Please, no! I love you!” I’m pleading, I know, but I have no choice! No turning back now.

Careful, soft strokes to help him feel better... “I love you” Now he’s at least noticing me! Pleased don’t hate me, Lalli! I have to try! “Lalli, please. Open up. Listen to me. I love you, please don’t go with Rakel. I can’t live without you.” I burst to tears like the idiot I am! This is so pathetic!

“No cry. I love too.”

I’m the happiest man in the world!

**Author's Note:**

> Grey (who "bought" this work in the Fandom for Australia exchange) suggested some love shenanigans between the boys and the reporter girl I have called Rakel. At the same time, I believe the team (including Reynir) really should have been both debriefed and given recognition for their success (including saving Reynir). So, in this little bit they stay in town for a while and get to know each other.
> 
> Thank you Grey for beta-reading too!
> 
> Big building: http://sssscomic.com/comic2.php?page=25


End file.
